The Dragon Queen
by TARDISBlue16
Summary: Savra was alive when Pharaohs ruled Egypt. Now she is known as the daughter of Maximillion Pegasus. She has found her Pharaoh, her love, and his groupd of friends. the only problem is that he has no memories of his old life, or of her. She is confident he will regain the memories, but when? The Pharaoh's Guardian, The Immortal God, Queen of Egypt, Savra is The Dragon Queen.
1. The Dragon Queen: Chapter 1

Hello! This is the first story I have published, so I would really appreciate reviews and even constructive criticism! Thank you and enjoy!

I own nothing but Savra, Tulin, and a few other small characters and monsters.

* * *

**_The Dragon Queen_**

_Chapter One_

_"Please, Savra?" Savra lowered her gaze to see the prince, standing a few steps below her._

_"Why should I?" She questioned, crossing her arms with a mischievous gleam in her eyes._

_"Because I told you to." He stated._

_"That doesn't mean I am going to just jump into the Nile, my prince."_

_"Why?" Savra rolled her eyes. _

_"Does this need explaining again? Your father would have a fit. Not to mention my clothes could be damaged, and we all know how the pharaoh reacted when I showed up with burned clothes from my brother."_

_The prince furrowed his brows in frustration. "You still haven't explained how that happened, we have never even seen your brother!"_

_"He isn't one to just make an appearance, even though I say he should." The warning sign of hot breath slightly ruffled Savra's tunic as she imagined her brother standing behind her. "He is my brother by blood, however different we may be, so I support his decisions." A low rumble sounded next to her as the massive white dragon nudged the girl's back with his snout._

_"Fine."_

_"Why did you even want me to jump in the river? You are as strange as your hair." She commented, glancing towards his spiky multi-colored hair, relishing in the fact that she was the only one who could even speak to the prince this way._

_"That…. Is a secret." His voice sounded uncertain, but she let it go._

"I want to meet this boy in person." _The deep voice thundered in her mind. Savra nodded and met the prince's crimson gaze._

_"Prince…. My brother wishes to meet you in person, however he cannot meet you here. Join me at sunrise at the cities gates, and we shall meet him outside. The dragon nudged Savra's leg in thanks._

_The thought could hardly process in her mind. She was going to reveal so much to him after this, she had to. It was going to be a long day…._

Savra slowly opened her eyes to see a face leaning over her, shaking her shoulder lightly. With a squeal she sat up, the figure barely dodging in time.

"Calm down, Savra." The voice said, although it took a few moments for her tired mind to identify the person as her father. The dreams usually took a lot from her, and last night was no different. No matter how hard Savra tried to forget her past, it always seemed to come back to bite her in the butt.

"Sorry, Father." As her memories swirled inside her the girl groaned. "That is right! I am leaving the island today while you finish preparations!"

"And you should hurry getting ready, the helicopter leaves in two hours." Her 'father' left her to pack and change, before Savra collapsed back onto her pillow.

"More sleep.." She muttered, before the voice carried throughout the castle.

"Savra Kilya Pegasus, get out of bed and pack for the trip!" Savra mumbled a few curses under her breath before standing, running a hand through her knotted hair.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She called back down. While Max was not her true father, he was as close as he could get, and her blood uncle. When her parents were killed, Savra moved in with her uncle, and is now seen as his daughter by all. Only a select few even know she isn't his daughter.

'I will need to look completely different so I am not recognized until the tournament begins..' She thought. While she was widely known as the daughter of the great Maximillion, Savra was also known widely because of the role she played in creating the game Duel Monsters with her father. They were based on the ancient Shadow Games she used to play back in Egypt, and when her father discovered the ancient stone tablets and Millennium Eye, she had the perfect excuse to bring it back.

Pulling on black jeans, a blue top and her shoes, Savra shoved the rest of what she would need in a bag, smiling at her little victory of managing to shut the bag.

An hour later she sat at the counter in the large kitchen of the living quarters, watching her father struggle to make pancakes. Many chefs and servants constantly reminded him that he didn't have to do it himself, but he insisted on making his daughter a 'special breakfast before she leaves.'

When they were done Savra couldn't hold back laughter at the sight of her father. His shoulder length silver hair was spiked in different directions while the chef's hat sat crookedly atop his head. His red suit was ruined by uncooked pancake mix, yet his eyes held the feeling of victory.

Her father left to change when Tulin, her favorite chef, slipped new pancakes onto her plate, taking the others. "Hurry and eat before he comes back." She advised with a wink. Savra nodded with a chuckle, eating the pancakes.

'Shadow, tell me when he is coming back.' She communicated with the warrior, who now stood before her, knowing the others could not see her.

'Must you summon me for such tasks?' She grumbled, pulling up the hood on her long black cloak, black eyes still shining.

'Just do it.' Savra muttered to the warrior who disappeared into the shadows.

The last pancake was almost choked upon as her father stepped back into the room.

"How are they?" He questioned with a grin.

"Wonderful." She responded, adding 'Unlike my warriors' to her thoughts.

'He's back.' Shadow smirked as Savra narrowed her eyes.

'Really?' She commented sarcastically.

'Really.' Shadow once again vanished after that comment, seeming please with herself.

Tulin smiled at Savra in thanks, which Savra returned. "The helicopter leaves soon. Feel free to do a little advertising while you are in Domino for me, dear."

Savra rolled her eyes. "You know I am trying to blend in. I would even join school if I was staying a bit longer." Her father nodded.

"And be careful with your best deck, we worked hard to create those cards." Savra nodded.

Her first deck consisted of cards that she had designed, and there were only one or two of in the world. Her second consisted of slightly less rare cards, and the third was the weakest deck, but still very formidable. Then there was the hidden deck that contained the one card she swore to never use again. Last time she had dueled with it, the card had almost killed her opponent, sending the poor kid into a coma for two months.

"Is there anything you need while I am there? A Domino souvenir t-shirt perhaps?" She joked, knowing her father would never be caught dead in anything other than his suit.

"Oh, be quiet." He growled playfully, tasting the pancake he had made for himself before his face appeared as if he had eaten a dead animal on the side of the road. "Oh…." He muttered, turning his glare to the plate. "Anyways.." He began as he slipped the plate with the pancakes away from him, "You have those blank cards, also? In case you need to make a new card."

"Always. She smiled, patting her pocket."

"Phone?"

"Yes."

"Do you know my number?"

"Yes."

"Be back in time for the tournament?"

"Yes."

"No being home alone with boys over-"

"Dad! I will be fine and back in time, I promise."

Her father smiled before placed a kiss on her forehead. "I know, I just worry about you."

"I know. Can I go now? Before the helicopter leaves without me?" Her father backed up.

"Of course! Go!" Savra dashed from her seat, knowing her bag was already in the helicopter. "Wait a minute! It won't leave without you! Get back here!" Savra smiled slightly while groaning in annoyance before she was pulled into a hug by her father.

"Bye, Dad. Love you." He smiled.

"Love you too, Lizard. Now, go! Have fun!" Savra smiled at the nickname. Ever since her father found out that her name meant lizard in Arabic he hadn't let it go.

While Savra set off to start her mission of finding more elite duelists, her father watched from the field below, knowing that as long as he was alive, Savra would never suffer any harm.

The flight was long, and consisted of Savra consistently brushing her fingers against the warm metal of the jewelry around her neck. The necklace appeared as a silver chain with a small feather charm at the end, until power was unleashed and it transformed into her Millennium Hourglass. Savra smiled sadly as it took her back to yet another painful memory.

_ "Where is he?" The prince groaned. Savra's brother was to meet them there, yet the prince could see him nowhere._

_ "He is here, he is simply shy about revealing himself, which is very out of character."_

_ "You can trust me." He began, not sure where to look and unaware that he was gazing directly into the eyes of the white dragon. "I, nor anyone I know, will harm you, and I will not reveal your existence to anyone." Savra smiled in approval and nodded._

_ "Very well said, Atem. I am sure that the words will convince him." A confirmation was sent by her brother. "Prepare yourself, and I would take a few steps back." The prince narrowed his eyes questioningly, but complied with the advice. "Now, do not scream. Do not run. Do not be afraid."_

_ "Why would I be afraid?"_

_Savra allowed a smirk to play on her lips. "I can assure you that you have never seen anything like this before."_

_ "Well, when I am pharaoh I will need to be ready to face the unexpected."_

_"Unexpected, unbelievable, same difference." Atem was about to respond when the wind seemed to smack him in the face. He was thrown slightly backwards while Savra remained calm, eyes flicking between a spot in the wind and Atem with obvious fear. "Just show yourself, My Brother, and allow me to stop worrying." A low rumble seemed to respond before a fog settled low upon the ground, rising and swirling before vanishing, and replaced by a, visible, dragon._

_The white scales gleamed in the morning sun while the almost translucent wings seemed to radiate light. Large black cat pupils stared into the young prince's eyes, surrounded by a cascade of colors. The colors finally dulled until they settled to a bright green, mixed with both flecks of yellow and blue. This dragon was like no dragon he had seen in the Shadow Games before. Its snout was long yet sturdy, with a muscled neck and legs. The tail swayed slowly back and forth, allowing Atem to see the barbed spikes on the end. (No, it does not look like the blue-eyes) Atem struggled to form words._

_ "This is my brother." Savra told him, placing a hand on the dragon's neck, smiling when he gently nudged her side, dragging his tongue across her cheek. "Ugh!" She complained as the dragon seemed to chuckle in amusement. "It is times like this that I wish you were as un-social as your blue-eyed brother!" She scolded._

_ "There are more?" Atem asked in no more than a whisper._

_ "Yes, eight to be exact. None of them have official names, so I have taken to naming my family. The brother you are looking upon is Lupa. It translates to 'Earth' in another language. He is named after the color of his eyes." Lupa raised his head in pride and puffed out his chest, causing Savra to smile and laugh._

_ The sound snapped Atem from his thoughts. "How.. why do you call him your brother?"_

_ Savra sighed, "I knew I would have to explain eventually, but I would rather do it before the pharaoh as well. Lupa, you know what to do. This is going to be a long night.." Savra rubbed her temple after sheepishly rubbing her foot on the dirt as a smaller Lupa landed upon her shoulder, nipping at her ear and nuzzling her neck._

_ "I will be here for you. I always am." Savra smiled at the dragon, brushing her hand along the top of his snout._

_ "I know, Lupa. Thank you." Lupa wagged his tail happily and Savra grabbed the wrist of the still shocked prince, dragging him back to the palace for what would be the longest day of her life so far._

* * *

Please review and follow! I finally had the guts to post this and I would really appreciate it!

'"It was raining when we met."

"It's the same rain."'

-BBC Doctor Who

I love that moment.

~Kay~


	2. The Dragon Queen: Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**_The Dragon Queen_**

_Chapter Two_

"Lupa.." Savra whispered, a tear threatening to fall. She had not seem her brothers for 5000 years, since the millennium items were created, and monsters were captured. Lupa had always been at her side, since he was the protective one. In fact, his name translated to 'Protection' in another language.

"Miss Pegasus, we will be landing momentarily. A limo is waiting to take you to your residential area."

"Not required, but thank you. I would much prefer to walk home." The man nodded.

"As you wish."

Savra touched her necklace one last time before they landed, knowing that she would be able to see Lupa soon. When the time was right, she would play the card she placed him upon in an arena, and the bond would be reconnected. It was this way with all of her other monsters, she just didn't know if Lupa could behave in this environment. And if he was discovered…. She couldn't take that risk.

Arriving home, Savra realized it was only noon, even though the flight seemed longer. 'Five days until our tournament begins.' She reminded herself, excitement coursing through her veins. Placing her second deck in the strap on her thigh, hidden beneath her long shirt, Savra placed the other two in the inside of her jacket with a smile.

It was three by the time she left her house. She wandered around the city until stoping in front of a game store. The Kame Game Shop. Should be interesting. Savra walked inside, seeing only an old man who had spiky grey hair that reminded her of her pharaoh held back by a headband of sorts.

"Hello!" She called to the man who seemed to be observing something with a fond smile.

"Oh! Hello, sorry, I was only expecting my grandson. He should be home from school soon."

"It is no problem. I admire the way you run your store, keeping the Duel Monsters cards in quality condition. Not many carry that respect anymore." The man nodded eagerly. "Not to seem rude, but may I ask what you were looking at a second ago?"

"Just a very valuable card to me. It was given to me by an old friend, and is also very rare."

"May I see?" The man seemed to think about it for a second before nodding slowly.

"I suppose, but only for a minute." I nodded. "This card is the rare blue-eyes white dragon." He spoke fondly, showing her the card resting in a small chest.

"Oh it has been forever since I have seen another but my own! I heard someone had three of the four released publicly, and I am glad the last has found a safe home with you! My cards are in good hands! Thank you!" Savra clapped excitedly.

"Your cards? I don-" His eyes widened in realization. "You are Savra Pegasus, aren't you?"

"Yes, but please, don't spread the word. I am trying to lay low so I can get this job over with before the tournament starts. If anyone asks, please say my name is Savra Simms." He nodded.

"Of course. I am Solomon Moto. What is this job you are performing?"

"Oh, I am finding the most elite and professional duelists to qualify for the tournament. Any recommendations?" He nodded happily.

"My grandson is an excellent duelist! His friend Joey…. Well he is learning. But he has great potential."

"Great, any idea where I can find th-" Savra was cut off by the door opening and four people rushing in.

"Grandpa, I'm home. My friends came over to watch the championship tonight! I-Oh hello. I'm Yugi, and this is Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Tea was a girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. Tristan had the same colored hair, but a much different style, sort of spiked in the front. Joey had wild blonde hair and brown eyes, and then there was Yugi. He had kind violet eyes, and strange spiked multicolored hair. Most importantly, the Millennium Puzzle was hanging around his neck. The spirit of the Pharaoh hovered close by, and it was obvious that any normal person wouldn't have been able to see him.

'So this is the boy that solved the puzzle.'

"I'm Savra Simms. Nice to meet all of you." They all spoke their hellos and I could tell Tristan and Joey were a bit surprised to see me in here. "Thank you actually, I forgot the championship was on tonight, I have to hurry if I don't want to miss it. I hear Maximillion Pegasus will be announcing the victor!"

"Who cares about him!" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan nodded in agreement, "Everyone will be watching for his daughter. Especially Joey."

"Hey!" He defended, "Everyone has a celebrity crush!"

Tristan scoffed, "Crush? More like obsession." Savra chuckled nervously.

"She seems nice. A great duelist." Savra offered.

"Hey," Yugi began, "If you want you could watch the duel here with us. Right grandpa?" The man nodded to his grandson. "It would be an honor."

"Thank you!" Savra gushed, "I wouldn't want to miss it, so what are we waiting for?" The group hurried off into another room and Savra quickly followed. Savra sat on the floor in front of Tea and noticed the spirit sit next to her. Glancing over she sent him a small smile. His eyes widened, he wasn't expecting her to be able to see him.

"Bug boy against Dinosaur Breath? What kind of match is that? That should have been me out there!" Joey complained from the couch next to Yugi.

"I know you have been training for weeks," Tea spoke, "But those guys are in another league. You're just not ready yet." Savra chuckled. Joey probably did need the training.

"Sure rub it in." Joey grumbled.

"And on top of that, you are so tired you can't keep your eyes open." Yugi mentioned as a light snore came from Joey. Savra would have offered to teach him, but she didn't want to give herself away quite yet. "I think Grandpa's lessons have been a bit too tough for him."

"You see, it is true what they say." Tristan leaned closer to Joey. "You snooze, you lose!" Joey snapped his eyes open and Tea chuckled.

"Ugh, I must have been nuts to think I could ever learn this crazy game."

"Trust me, Joey. I know you will be a great duelist, but it does take a long time to learn, even if you have every card memorized." While Savra used her words as a figure of speech, it was also true for her. With everything she managed and created, she had only two at the most that she didn't know.

"Time for your lesson." Grandpa informed Joey as he entered, holding a package.

Joey turned around on the couch, "What? We're not done?"

"Not by a longshot, you slacker. Now quit your whining, Joseph. I know you have been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist, and I am quite proud of you."

"Joey had a tear in his eye as he went to hug the man, falling off of the couch when Grandpa moved to the side.

"You might even last longer than two turns against me one day." Savra added with a wink. He then turned to Yugi.

"Oh, by the way, Yugi. This package came for you." When Savra saw the package she almost squealed in excitement, a fact the Pharaoh noticed.

"A package? What is it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked as Grandpa handed him the package.

"I don't know. It just came in the mail."

"Huh. It's from Industrial Illusions." Savra grinned.

"Industrial Illusions?" Joey questioned, climbing back over the couch to his old spot. "That's the company that makes the Duel Monsters game. Why the heck would they be sending a package to you, Yugi?"

"I have no idea." Yugi narrowed his eyes slightly in confusion and Savra chuckled quietly. "Is it possible they heard I beat the world champion?"

Savra interrupted, "You beat Seto? Did you see the Blue-Eyes? How were they? If Seto harmed them I will-" Savra noticed the strange looks she was receiving and sat back down, her lips a thin line. "Nevermind."

"Yeah.. It wasn't an official match or anything, but Kaiba did drop out of the tournament because of me."

"Why would Kaiba drop out?" Savra mumbled.

"Just hearing Kaiba's name gives me a headache." Joey grumbled.

"Woah, guys." Tristan called everyone's attention to the screen. "Raptor just stomped Weevil." Savra smiled.

"I forgot about the match. Wow, that is so unlike me."

"Yugi, these guys any good?" Joey asked.

"Well, duh, Joey. They are in the finals." Savra commented while rolling her eyes.

"They are both pretty tough customers," Yugi continued so Joey understood. "Weevil specializes in insect cards _and_ he is a great strategist. Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards. He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents." Savra nodded.

"Itsy-bitsy bugs against duelin' dinosaurs? Raptor has got this one in the bag." Joey stated.

Savra shook her head, "I wouldn't be so sure."

It was expected really. Weevil played many bug cards and Rex dinosaurs. The only interesting part was that the duel actually took place on an arena.

Savra tuned back to the TV to see that Rex Summoned Two-Headed King Rex **(1600)** and Weevil countered with Basic Insect **(500).** Two-Headed King Rex attacked Basic Insect, but Weevil activated a trap, trapping the dinosaur so it couldn't move. Weevil then equipped his Basic Insect with Level 5 Laser Cannon **(500-2000).** Basic Insect then attacked and destroyed Two-Headed King Rex, wiping out Rex's life points.

"That was so predictable." Savra muttered, shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"And now, a very special honor for our new champion. Here to present the Duel Monsters championship trophy, the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions, Ladies and Gentlemen and fellow duelists, I give you Mr. Maximillion Pegasus!" The announcer declared, causing Savra's eyes to snap to the screen. A platform in the arena rose, carrying the man in the red suit with it. His silver hair covered the Millennium Eye, and he held the trophy.

"Unfortunately my daughter could not join me today, as she is pre-occupied." He said before going to the blue-haired champion. "Congratulations." He handed over the trophy as Weevil stammered.

"Uh, thank you."

"And, as regional champion, I invite you to compete in the bold new tournament I am hosting at Duelist Kingdom."

"With all the excitement of the championships, you forgot to open your package, Yugi." Grandpa reminded.

"Well, I would love to see what they sent, but I have to go now. Thank you for your hospitality." Savra gave a small bow before going to leave. "I have a very important phone call to make to a very overprotective father." Savra chuckled.

The group nodded. "See you at school?" Yugi asked.

"Nah, I won't be in this area long. I might drop by to say hello, though." Yugi nodded.

"Well, I hope to see you there. Bye Savra!" the others said a goodbye and when they had turned back to the TV Savra sent the Pharaoh a wink, causing him to turn away quickly.

On her way home Savra noticed her favorite warrior, Fire, join her. She had long red hair that had flame dancing in it, a long red tunic with orange and yellow stitching's, matching pants and color changing eyes that literally held fire. She was also one of the few warriors to have wings, along with Moon and Light, and the red feathers occasionally lit on fire.

"Are you pleased you have found the Pharaoh, my Lady?"

'Of course, I just wish he had his old body... And his memories.. I know he had to sacrifice them but I want him to recognize me. I get these moments where everything seems like a dream and I have no idea what to do anymore..'

"Just stay by his side. The two of you are unstoppable together."

'Thank you, Fire. You remind me of some of my brothers and sisters in many ways.'

"I am not sure if I should consider that an insult or compliment, My Lady." Fire tightened her lips into a thin line. "However, I thank you. Ever since you played the cards to free my sisters and I.. Well I can't repay you enough. That is why I am gla we had a strong bond in early Egypt, for we can communicate today as a result."

'No problem, Fire. Now you should leave. I don't want my house to be burned down.' she joked.

"Of course," Fire chuckled, "We shall talk again soon, My Lady."

'Agreed. Farewell.' with that her companion burst into flames, disappearing into the sky.

"Hello, my Little Lizard!" The voice on the other end of the line called.

"Hello, Dad. I'll save your questions. I got here safe and even made some friends and I am settling in nicely. They don't even know who I am so I am not in danger and yes I took down the cameras in the house."

"Just as expected! So did you watch the championship? How did I look?"

"Fashionable as ever."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I have a few recommendations. Joey and Yugi Moto. I didn't learn Joey's last name but he is always by Yugi. I will test out their dueling at lunch tomorrow."

"Excellent. Well I have a meeting to attend, Young Lizard, so we shall speak again soon. Have fun!" whith that he hung up, and Savra smiled with memories of the two of them racing around her head. Including the time when Savra 'accidentally' tripped and 'accidentally' launched the pie they were making for Christmas at him, 'accidentally' ruining his red outfit and 'accidentally' starting a food fight in the kitchen.

Chuckling to herself Savra flopped onto her light blue bed and sighed, taking out Lupa's card. "I am sorry that the last time we spoke I left you so upset. I hope that once I play you, you will forgive me, My Brother."

* * *

Wow, that chapter was almost 6,000 words. See you next time!

'"Because life is short and you are hot. Drink?"'

-BBC Doctor Who

~Kay~


	3. The Dragon Queen: Chapter 3

Thank you so much for reading all the way to chapter three!

* * *

**_The Dragon Queen_**

_Chapter Three_

"Hey guys!" Savra called to the group of friends. They were outside for lunch and had just sat down at a table by the edge. Slipping into the seat Savra ignored the glances she was receiving. "Do any of you play Duel Monsters other than Joey and Yugi?"

"You mean the game the love of my life created? How could I not introduce it to everyone else?"

Savra chuckled. Oh when he found out... In fact, her picture was everywhere, how was she not recognized..? "Then I challenge you to a duel, Joey."

"I accept."

"Wow, Wheeler, can't wait to get beat again? Try playing someone higher than a novice level and you will see real dueling." Savra turned to see Seto Kaiba, brown hair and blue eyes looking back at her. Priest Seto...

"Seto." she mumbled in greeting before her eyes widened, "Seto!" quickly standing Savra grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a more secluded spot.

"Savra?" His eyes widened. Savra was also known as the only person besides Mokuba to have broken through Seto's walls. "Well if it isn't my favorite Pegasus!" He cried, grabbing her by the wiast and pulling her into a hug.

"Seto, please just don't let the others know who I am. I am trying to stay incognito."

"But why are you hanging out with-"

"I don't want to hear it, Kaiba." Everyone knew she was pisses when she used last names.

"Fine. But you owe me." his smirk grew as he flung the black haired girl over his shoulder, walking back towards the group of students.

"Seto!" she cried, catching the attention of the students, and Seto's little fan club. "Put me down or I swear I will-"

"Your empty threats don't work on me, remember."

"Who said it was a threat. Alright, it was a threat. Now put me down!"

"No thanks." Seto smirked spinning in a circle, causing Savra to shriek and tightly grab the back of his dark blue trench coat.

"I swear if you don't put me down I will come into the mansion tonight and slaughter you, Seto!" She growled as he spun her around again, laughing at the girl.

Everyone stopped eating if they already weren't to watch the scene.

Seto Kaiba actually laughed, and not as a cruel joke towards someone else. Mostly.

"Help me!" She cried, tears brimming in her eyes from laughter. "Pharaoh, help me!" she called before realizing it, pulled into another memory of when this exact thing happened with the Priest and Pharaoh in the throne room.

"Pharaoh?" Seto questioned. "Doesn't matter. No one can save you now." he lifted her as if she were a piece of paper and she grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a tree branch. When he let go the girl clung to the branch for her life.

"You arrogant son of a-" she was cut off as the branch snapped, sending her falling the whole two feet to the ground. "Seemed like that branch was higher.." she flushed with embarrassment and took the hand he offered her to stand, before pulling her into a hug.

"Strange how much you can miss a Lizard." he taunted. Savra promptly stomped on his toe, and he promptly closed his mouth.

Tristan cleared his throat, causing the two to separate and Savra nodded her head. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Kaiba." she said in a mocking voice.

"You as well, Miss Pegasus." he whispered the last part and sent her a wink before moving on to sit in the shade of another tree. The group glared daggers but Savra quickly interrupted.

"So! Joey! Let's duel!" Joey nodded, all of them ready to forget that little awkward moment.

"Yeah!"

The two grabbed their decks, across the table from each other. She would use her third deck. Her weakest, but least recognizable.

"Let's duel!" the two said in unison.

'Let's see here.. Harpies Feather Duster, Syan Prince, Syan Queen, Polymerization, and Graceful Charity. Perfect.'

"Ladies first." Tristan spoke up and I smirked.

"First I play Graceful Charity." I drew the three cards, discarding the feather duster and polymerization. "Now I play Syan Prince (800/2000) in defense mode. Your turn."

"I play one card in defense mode and end my turn."

"Perfect." Savra smiled. "I have to get home so I will end this quickly." she spoke, knowing all the eyes of the group and Seto were on her. "If I had played Syan Prince in attack mode at the beginning of this turn, for every Syan royalty I played, it would deduct 500 from your lifepoints. Because he started in defense mode... I play Syan Queen and Syan King, taking 1000 life points each and ending this duel. " everyone's eyes widened.

'Shame I didn't get to evaluate Joey more.' Savra shrugged before leaving and arriving home to call her father.

It went to voicemail. "Hey, Dad! Just calling to let you know I will be taking the boats back with the guests and some duelist friends. They will be in the tournament! And I didn't even arrange it! Haha, well, I have to go now. Bye, love you."

Hanging up the phone Savra belly flopped onto the cream colored sofa in the living room and began flipping through channels on the TV until she decided it was time to make dinner. When she had finished eating her father called back. Their discussion was brief, mainly deciding a few final matters involving the tournament.

"So you are taking the boats back? Are you sure that is a good idea?"

Savra chuckled at his worried tone, "Of course. I will be perfectly fine. I am still seen as Savra Simms, which really doesn't sound too bad, to all of my friends." _Except for Seto._

"Alright. But the minute the duelists begin to compete head back to the castle, alright?"

"Okay. So what you are saying is that I should stick with my friends to make sure they get enough star chips and make sure no one is cheating. Got it. Bye, Dad! Love you!"

"Savra Kilya Pegasus you know that is not what I mea-!"

"Bye!"

Savra quickly hung up, chuckling lightly. She was going to pay for that later and she knew it. Savra's Millennium Hourglass hummed with power in the silence as she allowed it to reveal its true form. The small hourglass pendant with the eye of Horus on the bottom half was lined with small gold wires, many appearing as feathers or drifting lazily in the 'glass' shape.

'_One grain of sand for every year I have lived._' She mused to herself. _'And soon the number will reach 10,000. Not often a person gets to celebrate _that_ birthday.'_

"Hey, Savra!" Her friends called out from where they were about to board the boat.

"Hi. You ready, Yugi?" She asked. The short boy looked up, the spirit of the Pharaoh next to him.

"Yes. I am going to win the tournament, beat Pegasus, and win back my grandpa's soul."

Savra furrowed her brows. "His soul..? What do you-" She was cut off by a man, Croquet, announcing that everyone heading to Duelist Kingdom needed to board the ship. The group started towards the boat, only to be stopped. "No star chips, no entry."

"Come on! We need to be there for our friend!" The group called out. Savra noticed Joey had only one chip, as did Yugi.

"I am sorry, but these are Miss Pegasus' rules." He noticed Savra, but apparently got the hint because nothing was said.

"Let us through." Savra finally added her voice to the mix, and smiled as Croquet instantly let them through. Thankfully, no one noticed it was Savra who caused this phenomenon.

"Your father will hear about this." Croquet said in a playful tone as the others continued walking.

Savra nodded. "Oh, I know." She sent him a wink before continuing.

She was almost caught up to the group when she pulled into a bone-crushing hug. "Savra! I knew you would be at the tournament but why are you on the boats?" A familiar, and high-pitched voice asked behind her. Savra turned around to see Mai, who now stood with her hands on her hips and a smile on her lips. Her long blonde hair and violet eyes seemed strange, even know after Savra had seen so much. Why? Well, she honestly didn't know.

"Hush, Mai! My friends don't know who I am and I intend to keep it that way for a while." Mai smiled.

"Savra Simms?" She questioned. Savra nodded.

"Now, hush! Or I will have you thrown off of this boat."

Mai smirked before embracing her again, "It is good to see you again, Savra."

"You as well, Mai. So can I plan on seeing you fight in the finals?"

"Finals? Please, I am winning this whole thing." Savra rolled her eyes.

"Good luck Mai, maybe we could duel again sometime." Mai nodded, an excited gleam in her eyes. "I have to go now, I want to get some sleep before we arrive. Bye!" Mai waved and Savra dashed off to her room, on the other side of the boat from the other rooms. The large white bed was like a gift from Ra as Savra sank into the mattress, enjoying the comfort.

The next morning Savra grumbled in annoyance. She had retired to her room at about three pm, read a book, and slept for ten hours. Now, at the awful hour of seven, she was dragging herself from her bed with an annoyed glare at the door.

An hour later she stood in the hallway, showered and dressed in a red top with black pants. Two decks were on her thighs, the last in her jacket pocket.

They would be arriving on the island soon, and Croquet was busy instructing the duelists on how to play on the top deck.

"There you are, Savra! We were worried you had fallen off of the boat." Yugi said, running up and hugging her waist.

"Sorry guys, I saw an old friend and after catching up with her I went straight to my room."

"It is alright. I thought you were a part of the tournament." Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I am here for moral support. Plus there is someone on the island who wants me there." Savra let out a small chuckle. "And things wouldn't go well if we didn't meet up." While her friends seemed suspicious they said nothing further, a fact that Savra was grateful for.

"My Lady?" A voice asked to her right. Everyone turned to see a woman with glowing blue eyes and long blueish hair that rippled like waves in the sea. Savra sent her a glare that obviously said, 'Why the hell are you visible.'

"I'm sorry." Savra spoke as Sea sent her a smirk. "I think you have the wrong person."

"No, but apparently my information will be neglected and fall on deaf ears. I just wanted to let you know that we will be arriving upon the island shortly." Savra nodded.

"What was that about?" Joey asked once the strange girl had left.

"I have no idea. I guess she just wanted to let us know we will be docking soon. And My Lady is not exactly a common term anymore is it?" Tea narrowed her eyes at Savra's weak explanation. While Savra knew she would at least have to tell the group that she was one of the most wealthy people in the world and inventor of their favorite game, it could wait.

When the boat docked the group left, being told to follow the stairs to meet their host. At the top they heard a few kids talking about how Yugi was supposed to be the one to beat now.

"I wonder if Yugi could beat Savra Pegasus." One kid said. Yugi and Savra both looked to the kids.

"I doubt it. Woah, is that her?" Another asked, pointing in Savra's direction. Before more damage could be done Savra quickly stepped away, discreetly hiding behind Tristan, who was tall enough to block her from their view. "Guess not, she would be up there with her dad." The other kids agreed and Savra sighed in relief as one of the men appeared in the balcony.

"Attention. Please gather around. Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all."

"Man if I could get five minutes alone with that guy.." Joey ground out.

"Hey, I don't know what you have again Maximillion, but he isn't a bad guy." The group turned to look at her.

"He took-" Joey was cut off to leave Savra wondering when the man in mention stepped out. Savra couldn't help but grin and wave, keeping her hand close to her. He smiled and nodded, meeting Savra's gaze. She returned the smile and listened to what he said, hoping he said everything necessary.

"Greetings, duelists. I am Maximillion Pegasus. Unfortunately, my daughter Savra was unable to join me today, however she will be at the tournament with me, and will be the one to give the final reward. It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me the world's greatest duelists, but come tournaments end, only one shall be crowned King Of Games. I employ you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, creativity, and cunning. For this competition will test your skills like never before. To track your progress in the tournament you were each given a special glove and two precious star chips. You must wager these star chips in each duel you compete in. To advance to the final level of competition, and a chance at the three million dollar prize, you must win ten star chips. Ten star chips will admit you into my castle, where you will choose between facing my daughter or I in one final duel. And I must warn you, Savra is more than meets the eye in dueling, after all she helped invent the game. This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced. Our dueling arenas cover this entire island, and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect. I could tell you what these new rules are, but what fun would that be? You'll discover them as you compete, or you won't last very long. Remember, think boldly, think strategically, and duel mercilessly. You have one full hour to prepare. Both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin!" Savra smiled. His speech went flawlessly.

"Well, guys, I would love to go with you but I have somewhere I need to be." The group nodded and she ran off as fireworks blasted and cheers were heard around the island. Savra's Hourglass slightly heated and shook. The Millennium Puzzle was being activated. Savra ignored the calls towards the Puzzle and continued running.

The rest of the journey continued flawlessly and a grin crossed Savra's face when she saw her father standing just outside of the buack of the castle, waiting for her.

"Father!" Savra yelled, running closer and into his arms when she was near.

"Ah, Lizard-Girl, it is good to see you again." Savra nodded and smiled fondly when he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "You should head to your room to prepare, shortly we will have the finals upon us, and I intend on you being by my side during them." Savra nodded.

"Good to see you again." Savra smiled before racing to her room. The day passed quickly, including Savra watching Yugi and Joey in a few duels on the screens in the viewing room through the cameras around the island.

The next day Croquet informed Savra that her father would be having an 'exhibition match' before the finals for the finalist's amusement. Savra had him let her father know she was going to watch with the other finalists and quickly got ready. Once she was dressed in a simple red dress that loosely fell to her knees Savra ran out to join the others with curled hair falling into her face. Her bright green eyes landed on the group and she called out a greeting.

"Woah. Where did you get the fancy clothes?" Joey questioned. Savra smiled.

"Long story. I will explain later." The group nodded and we turned to see Seto below on the arena. "Seto!? What are you doing here?" Savra grinned, praying that his Blue-Eyes would be played.

"Savra? Figures you would be here. I am here to free Mokuba."

"What? Mokuba? I don't understand."

"Of course not." He snapped. "Pegasus stole him, and I will win this duel to get him back."

"He wouldn't.." Savra whispered.

Joey frowned, "Yeah, he also has Yugi's grandpa."

* * *

Please review and follow!

'"Look at those cheekbones. I could cut myself slapping that face."'

-BBC Sherlock

~Kay~


	4. The Dragon Queen: Chapter 4

Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

**_The Dragon Queen_**

_Chapter Four_

"What!?" She shrieked. "Oh, I am going to kick his little red a-" She cut herself off as the doors opened and Croques announced the arrival of Pegasus.

"Where is my brother." Seto growled.

"What? No 'hello', no 'how are you'? I thought we were friends, Kaiba-Boy. Don't tell me my kidnapping Mokuba and seizing control of your company has put a rift between us. It was nothing personal. Besides, it's not like I hurt your kid brother, he is perfectly safe. In fact, you can have him back if you like. Just beat me in a duel like we agreed and I'll hand him over. I mean one little victory shouldn't be a problem for the Duel Monsters world champ. Ah, Savra-Girl, how nice of you to join us."

"Let Mokuba go." She snarled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I know you want her back but this is going too far." She growled, pointing at him accusingly. He ignored her comment but visibly flinched.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this but I'm _not_ hopin' Kaiba loses this duel. I still say he is a first class jerk for everything he put us through but I can't help but feel for him for tryin' to get his kid brother back." Joey said.

"As far as I'm concerned, anyone who stands up to Pegasus can't be all bad." Tristan agreed.

"I agree with Joey. If Mokuba is harmed.." Savra trailed off.

"Please tell, what will you do, Savra-Girl?" She looked down to see her father staring up at her. "I know how you feel, don't let this harm our relationship, I know you want the same thing I do in the end." Savra gripped the railing tight enough to turn her knuckles white.

"I miss her just as much as you do, but this is not how you should try to get her back!" Savra yelled, tears in her eyes. "She wouldn't want this!"

Seto glanced up to see Yugi next to me. "Huh? Yugi, how could you be in here after I defeated you." Savra's eyes widened slightly. So Seto defeated the Pharaoh in a duel? Not likely. "I should have known you'd find a way.

"I hope you're ready Kaiba, I have been looking forward to this for quite some time."

"Good." Seto opened his briefcase. He threw a dueling disk to father who caught in nervously. "Then you'll have no problem dueling with this. Father inspected it with a puzzled look on his face and Savra couldn't help but smile fondly and chuckle. "Well?"

"You want to duel with your latest contraption?" He waved it like a fan. "But I don't even know how the silly device even works. Do I spin it like a top or roll it like a ball." He rolled the disk along the path and the two workers ran after it.

"Cut the theatrics." Seto spoke up.

"Oooh, Kaiba means business." He placed his hands on his hips and spoke in a taunting way, sending a fond smile to Savra when she chuckled again, much to the displeasure of the other duelists. "Okay, then. How about we settle this like business men would. I'll agree to use your system if you agree to the request that I have."

"What?"

"Nothing that will change the game of course. I just want someone else to operate your little device for me. I assure you, I'll still make all of the strategic decisions, the gameplay won't change at all."

"So why the request? Why not fight your own battle for once in your life?" Seto asked as Savra mumbled,

"He wouldn't."

Father clapped twice, "Show Kaiba the man who will play as my pawn and he'll understand the request." The doors opened to reveal Mokuba.

"Kaiba's brother!" Yugi gasped.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled across the room. "It's me."

"Something isn't right." Yugi commented.

"You're right Yugi. Mokuba's body is there, but his soul isn't." Savra whispered. The group turned to her.

"How do you even know all of this stuff? Pegasus seemed like he knew you." Joey questioned.

"In time, Joey." She informed, turning back to Seto.

"I'm sorry if he doesn't quite seem himself, but I find the captives I keep are far easier to manage after I have made an extraction of sorts."

"You monster." Seto growled. Father chuckled.

"Now, now, Kaiba-Boy." He said as he held up the card with the image of Mokuba. "Petty insults aren't the way to get your brother's soul back. I told you your little brother was perfectly safe and he is, but how long he remains that way is up to you. Beat me in a duel and I will release him as promised. But fail, and not only will his soul remain captured, but yours will join it. To save your brother you'll have to defeat me."

"Defeat you?" Seto yelled, "I'll crush you!"

"So it is settled." A man gave the empty Mokuba the duel disk. "We'll use your invention. But your brother will operate it for me."

"Wait, Pegasus!" Seto called.

"What's the matter, Kaiba-Boy? This was your idea. Using your own system is sure to give you quite the advantage, what's the problem?" Seto lowered his head in defeat.

"He has been through enough already. Okay, then Pegasus, you win. We won't use it."

"But that's his edge!" Yugi exclaimed.

"We'll duel on your terms, just keep my little brother out of this."

"Fine with me, take him away." Mokuba was led away.

"You creep." Seto glared at the man.

"Watch yourself, Kaiba, you're in my world now." When he snapped his fingers the platform moved, and an arena lowered into the middle. The group gasped in amazement and said various comments, all of which Savra ignored, keeping her eyes trained on her father.

"Two if the three biggest legends in Duel Monsters going at it? This is what it's all about." Mai said.

They stepped up to the arena, projectors rising. Savra smirked, she had altered the projectors without anyone knowing. They would be summoning very real monsters. The only difference to the Shadow Realm is that the duelists wouldn't feel harm of anything they would in the Shadow Realm.

"Ready, Kaiba? Your brother's fate hangs in the balance."

"Kaiba!" Yugi screamed down, "You have got to believe in the heart of the cards!" Seto growled a response and Yugi countered, explaining how the Eye changes everything.

"Time to duel." Both opponents said as the counter went up to 2000 lifepoints. Pegasus placed a monster in defense mode and a face down card. Savra growled in annoyance.

Savra played many ways the duel could end in her mind, only snapping out of her thoughts when Father stopped Kaiba from laying down his card and said he wanted to play a guessing game as to which card it was. Pegasus then played his trap card. He was allowed to guess if the card Seto was about to play had an attack power above or below 2000. If he guessed right the card becomes his. Seto protested loudly, causing Savra to yet again growl in annoyance. Mai turned to her, "Can he do that?"

Savra nodded, "It is a valid card, though not one released for public use." Pegasus told him it was above and was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Was I right?" He asked in a childish voice, "Tell me I was right. I was right, right? I so hope I was right." Savra shook her head at his foolishness.

"Enough! Seto growled, placing down the card, "Just take it."

"Now the most valuable card in your deck is mine."

"Pegasus must be up to his old tricks." Yugi frowned.

Joey nodded, "You got that right."

"Now I have two things you care about Kaiba, your dragon and your brother. Let's see what else I can take. After your turn, of course."

"Without my dragon I have no choice but to switch my monster into defense mode." The creature crossed its arms.

"Goodie, now it's my turn again. I'll play one card face down and one monster face down in defense mode." He smirked over to Seto. "And I am afraid that is the best move I could come up with."

"My turn." Seto growled.

"My Lady, this duel will not end well." I turned to see Fire standing next to me.

'I know, only I have ever been able to beat Father in a duel, but he of course believes it was because he was going easy on me.'

"I know. Good luck in the future, My Lady. I fear you will need it." Fire erupted into flames, leaving the girl to ponder her words.

Seto played his Dark Clown and infected it with Crush card, before Father doubled the clown's attack points, making him too strong to carry the virus.

"Keep your chin up." Father instructed, "I'm sure it was just a lucky move on my part. But you know what they say, Kaiba. It's better to be lucky than good. Oh! Talk about luck. My Dark Rabbit. And thanks to my Darl Energy spell, he is twice as strong. But I am sure he is still no match for your strong clown." Kaiba's points dropped to 1000.

"And here I thought a rabbit's punch was a wimpy move." Joey said.

"I've never seen Kaiba so shaken before." Tea mentioned. Savra nodded sadly.

"Come on, Seto!" Savra called. Kaiba placed another monster in defense mode.

"Now I have two monsters on the field guarding my lifepoints. Your turn, Pegasus."

"As you wish, Kaiba-Boy." He drew a card. "Tell me something my old friend, did you like watching cartoons in your youth?"

Savra gasped. "Don't do it!" She shouted down to her father. "Don't you dare play that card!"

"Welcome, Kaiba." Father smirked, "To Toon World." The book appeared on the field, opening to show an entire world of cartoons inside. "Let the fun begin!"

"You knew about that card, Savra?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I have seen it before, and it doesn't look good for Seto."

"Alright, you!" Joey exclaimed, his face inches from Savra who simply held a blank, but slightly confused expression. "You know so much about Pegasus and all these cards that no one else has even heard of, and you call Kaiba 'Seto'! You better explain!"

"Well his name _is_ Seto Kaiba, and the rest.. well I am sorry but I cannot tell you right now."

"So you still aren't telling them your little secret? Hmm, well I am surprised they haven't figured it out yet." Father smirked up to Savra.

"Just because you are who you are doesn't mean I won't cheer for my friend and his brother." Savra informed. Joey seemed to approve, except for the part about Seto being her friend.

"A shame, really. I expected more from you."

"Sorry to disappoint." She snapped.

"So that is the magic of Toon World?" Seto questioned, taking the attention fo the group back to the duel. "You can make your creatures disappear?"

"Come now, even cartoon bunnies can't vanish into thin air. My Dark Rabbit simply went to his new home. And it is a home that will prove to be the safest of havens. When I close the book, Dark Rabbit is perfectly safe inside. But first, Dark Rabbit attack."

Dark Rabbit leaped from the book and destroyed Seto's face down monster before looking up and waving to Savra. Savra chuckled and waved back before the rabbit began making faces. The group stared in amazement. Savra waved her hand in dismissal to the rabbit who seemed upset before leaping back into the book. Kaiba placed a face down monster and it was Father's turn again.

"What better way to demonstrate Toon World than on a card I stole from you." He showed Blue-Eyes and Savra gasped, leaning forwards and almost off the railing.

"What gives, Savra?" Joey questioned, pulling her back up before she fell.

"Ura." She whispered, still in a daze. Ura, or the Blue-Eyes, appeared on the field, roaring before looking around. Father then fused Ura with Toon World.

"You are sick to disrespect Ura in suck a way!" She growled as the strange looking toon dragon came back.

"But he is so much more cuddly." He protested. Ura's gaze met Savra's and he childishly waved before puffing out his chest, trying to appear strong.

The group was not simply ignoring her, except for the Pharaoh who was studying her closely.

"For all the things that Blue-Eyes is, cuddly isn't one of them." Joey said.

"Actually, Ura can be quite cuddly if he is in a good mood." Savra corrected.

"Please explain why you call Blue-Eyes, Ura, Savra." Yugi pleaded.

Savra sighed, "To put it simply.. I have a connection with the card, mainly the dragons such as Blue-Eyes, Red-Eyes, and mainly Green-Eyes. We go back a long time." The duelists had paused to see what she would say. "In ancient Egypt when they played the Shadow Games they summoned real monsters. The dragons were the main creatures that held their own personalities, and.. well the rest I will explain later. Just please trust that I am a friend to you guys."

"Of course, Savra. We don't know much about you so it would be wrong to judge you."

"Thank you, Yugi." Savra whispered, hugging the boy.

"Touching. Very touching moment, Savra Dearest. Now, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, attack." One of Seto's monsters was destroyed.

Seto placed his deck down, saying that maybe if he couldn't see which cards he was playing, neither could Pegasus. "There you go, Seto!" Savra called down. The next card he drew and placed down was another Blue-Eyes. When this one looked up to see Savra it stopped its roar.

"Is something wrong with Blue-Eyes?" Bakura asked as the dragon simply stared at Savra.

After a few moments it growled, leaping from the field and tackling Savra. She shrieked as everyone gasped, the dragon dragging its tongue over Savra's face. "Ura!" She shrieked. "Get back to the arena! Now is not the time!" The dragon leaped back, but not before wrapping its tail around Savra and pulling her with him.

"Savra!" Yugi screamed, though everyone was still in shock.

"Keep going Seto, I will be fine. Plus, since now Ura is protecting me, this Ura gains 400 attack and defense points! It would be more but I am not the duelist." (3400/2900)

"Woah! How is that even possible?" Joey exclaimed. Seto smiled.

"Blue-Eye-"

Savra cut him off, "Ura!"

"Ura…. Attack with all your might! White lightning!" Ura reared up and sent the blast towards the Toon Dragon, whose body stretched out of the way to avoid the attack. "No way!" Seto yelled.

"What was that!?" Joey exclaimed. Pegasus explained how the dragon cannot be hit no matter what attacks him.

"Now, where were we, Kaiba-Boy? Ah, yes, it was my turn. Hmm, I'll play this. A new edition to Toon World. The Shine Palace!" The book opened to reveal a shining palace inside of Toon World. "It raises Toon Dragon's attack by 500 points." (3000-3500)

"That still won't bring this story to an end." Seto growled. Savra winced as Toon Dragon went to attack Blue-Eyes, until Seto cancelled the attack with a magic card.

"Come on, Seto! You can win this for Mokuba! Kick his butt!" Savra yelled.

"Now my own family is turning against me? I'm ashamed, Savra-Girl."

* * *

Next time on TDQ, an identity is revealed and we see how awesome Savra can be in a duel.

'"There's a head! A severed head!"

"Just tea for me, thanks."'

-BBC Sherlock

~Kay~


	5. The Dragon Queen: Chapter 5

"This has gone on long enough, Father! Release Mokuba and end this duel, it won't help you get Mom back." Savra yelled to him. Everyone in the group turned and their jaws hit the floor.

"Savra Pegasus. How did I not see it." Joey whispered.

"Finally you drop the act!" Mai exclaimed, "Now I can actually talk to you!" Savra smiled sadly as the rest of the group, even the Pharaoh beside Yugi, narrowed their eyes.

"Ah, so you never told them who you really were. Well they would have found out sooner or later."

"I would have liked later." Savra growled, feeling Ura's grip lessen and he placed his snout by her head.

"You should go." His voice was only heard by her.

"You say this _after _you drag me onto the field." Savra retorted with a smile, placing a hand on the dragon's snout. "If you see Lupa, let him know I will see him soon." Ura placed his forehead against hers.

"I will. Thank you, sister." Savra smiled.

"Ah, my brother, a thank you is not required, for you have nothing to be thankful for that I have given you."

"You have given me life again by sabotaging the projectors, a thing I must say you did well on."

Savra laughed, "Yes, well, there is that, and thank you, brother. It was good to see you again after so many years."

"Now go, stand by your father, try to calm him down."

"I will do as you ask, Brother. Good bye." Savra smiled as the dragon nudged her towards her father's side of the field, practically throwing her. "Hey! Ura, be more gentle. I am only human."

"Not really." Her brother grumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She questioned, crossing her arms while Toon Dragon flew around her excitedly.

"Do I really need to explain it?"

"Arrogant little lizard.."

"Look who's talking."

"Hey!" Savra pointed an accusing finger at him as her father helped her off of the arena to stand by him. "Just because you are one of the brother's closest to me doesn't mean I won't attack you."

"I would_ love_ to see you try."

"I take it I am forgiven for what happened years ago?" Ura nodded.

"Of course. I am not one to hold a grudge like Eldur. Take care, Sister."

She placed two fingers to her forehead before extending her hand, "You as well, Brother."

Her father swept Savra into a hug, petting her hair and saying, "I am glad you are alright."

"Didn't seem that way when you attacked with me on the field." Her father flinched at the words.

Pegasus looked down at Savra, "We will talk later." She nodded, bowing her head as her father reminded Seto the magic card only lasted one turn.

Kaiba drew a card and played it, "Go, Shadow Spell!" Chains rose and captured Toon Dragon, rendering him unable to move. "His attack power is also lowered by 700 points!" (3500-2800) "White Lightning attack!"

"Take him out Ura!" Savra yelled as the Toon Dragon was destroyed. Her father sent her a glare as his points dropped to 1200. Stepping forward Savra whispered so only her father could hear, "I am sorry, Father. I never wanted to go against you, but Mother wouldn't have wanted you to do this. Not to anyone." His gaze softened as he looked back at Savra.

"Savra, through all of the strange things that have happened today, you apologizing is the strangest. It isn't like you. But no matter, I must do this, I made a promise."

"Father, please." He ignored Savra.

"Oh, Kaiba-Boy. Your precious Blue-Eyes mean so much to you, don't they? As one of the creators of Duel Monsters I am truly touched by your devotion. When will you learn that the same devotion is not returned by the Blue-Eyes."

"Wrong." Savra said as Seto opened his mouth to speak. "Ura means Sea in Basque, but it also means Devotion in another language. While originally names for the eye color, Ura is the most faithful of every creature. Also, Ura may already have someone he si completely devoted to, Seto is second on that list. Am I correct, Ura?" Ura gave a nod and turned to face Seto.

"Well said, sister. And let Seto know they the only reason the Toon Ura attacked was because his mind was twisted and scarred."

"Seto, Ura agrees and wants you to know that the only reason the Toon Ura attacked was because his mind was twisted and scarred by the Toon World." Ura gave a sort of purr and turned back, ready to attack.

"Wrong, Savra. They are not so loyal." Her father stated. "Go, Dragon Capure Jar!"

"Hold strong, Ura! You can resist if you fight hard enough!"

"I can't do it." His pain at leaving his master radiated through their mental link. Savra gasped and fell to her knees in pain, clutching her head.

"Ura, you have to fight." The dragon began to be pulled into the jar.

"Savra." The last word echoed in her mind as the dragon was pulled in, knowing what would come next.

"Seto.. Ura separated himself from us mentally, he saw how much the strain was.. he couldn't resist any longer." Savra rambled on.

"Savra, there was nothing he could have done." Seto growled. Savra stayed on her knees, clutching her head and still feeling the pain the dragon felt.

Seto drew another card. "Okay, Pegasus, I play this in defense mode." Seto placed a card face down.

"Then it is my turn. I'll place this magic card face down and bring out Dragon Piper in defense mode."

"Ura will never yield to you. He will only listen to commands of his masters, and you are not one of them."

"Strange, the other Blue-Eyes seemed to yield just fine." He smirked.

"Only because you twisted his mind! Never have I seen such a cruel act! To cause Ura to yield you would have to ruin his mind, something I'm not sure even you could accomplish."

"Don't underestimate me, Savra-Girl."

Seto used a monter to attack the Dragon Piper, and the trap Pegasus had played was activated. He used the Doppelganger card to copy Seto's Crush Card. He infected the Dragon Piper and Savra stood on shaky legs. "No." She gasped.

The Stalker destroyed the Dragon Piper. "I am afraid this is far worse than a trap. This is a virus. And it incapacitates every one of Kaiba's monster with over 1500 attack points, including the ones in his deck." Pegasus smirked.

"No! All of my cards are becoming infected!" He cried.

"That's what you get, Kaiba-Boy, when you stack your deck with monster cards that all have more than 1500 offense points."

"All of my cards are gone. This is the only card the virus didn't affect, so I play Monster Reborn, to bring back Saggi the Clown."

"It is your last move and you are going to spend it reviving a clown?" Pegasus sneered. "Oh, yes, that's right Kaiba, it is the best you could do with the virus still about. Shame, when you consider all that is on the line."

"Mokuba.." Seto mumbled. "I tried my very best."

"Your best failed!" Pegasus yelled. He then called a monster forth from Toon World and attacked.

"Forgive me Mokuba." Seto lowered his head. "I am so sorry."

"There are no more cards you can play." Pegasus reminded when Saggi was destroyed. "Therefore you lose, Kaiba-Boy. And you have lost so much more than just this duel haven't you, Kaiba? You have lost the only chance you had at rescuing your baby brother. You let him down. But don't worry my dear friend," He pulled a card from his pocket, and Savra's eyes narrowed. I will spare you the agony of carrying on in this world without him."

"Father, please, I beg you, don't." Savra pleaded.

"What is that?" Seto saw the card.

"It is the final fate of your soul, Seto Kaiba!" Savra's eyes widened as the Eye began to glow, along with her 'choker' necklace.

"Seto!" She cried, watching in horror as his soul separated from his body, and pulled into the card. "No!" A flash of white light momentarily blinded Savra, and she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Seto's image appeared on the card that her father held.

"Hmm, the Kaiba brothers, one in each hand. But even though your cards are so very close, you have never been further apart." Savra slowly stood, tears slowing their descent.

"That is enough." Savra could feel the eyes of the Pharaoh on her. "First Yugi's Grandpa, then Mokuba, and now Seto? This has gone on long enough. I challenge you to a duel." Savra only faintly felt the Hourglass shining as it was revealed, and only faintly held her sking grow tanner, a sign of her Egyptian heritage. "Never have I felt this much rage. Not since Priest Seto tried to kill my Pharaoh, and I would hate to be in your position right now." Savra walked across the arena, taking her hidden deck and slipping a few cards from her first deck into it. "It is time to end this game."

"Savra-Girl, do you really think it wise to challenge me?"

"What? Afraid I will beat you. You may have brought the Shadow Games back with me, but I doubt you have the experience with them that I do." Her eyes burned a brighter green with rage as he finally accepted the challenge. She slipped Seto's deck into her pocket and smiled to her father, I'll start." Her hand held Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Harpy's Feather Duster, Syan Prince, Dark Magician, and Dragon Queen Ritual. She would need the right cards to use the ritual. The ritual card was the same one that she had promised to never use again. "I place Syan Prince (1600/2800) In defense mode and end my turn." The man with a cat's tail and ears and wearing a long dark blue cape appeared in front of her.

"Woah, I've never heard of that card, have you, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"What?" Pegasus gasped. "I can't see into your mind!" He exclaimed in confusion. "What is this?"

Savra smirked. "You are not the only one who holds a powerful Millennium object. I hold the Millennium Hourglass, the eight, and lost, Millennium Item. Did you know that throughout all of time it only answers to one person? I guess that is because you have to have certain…. Qualifications. I know how you are planning to bring mother back. It wouldn't work. Believe me when I say I have tried everything, but not even I can do it. The Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle wouldn't help."

"Pharaoh's?" Yugi questioned.

"The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle isn't just an ordinary spirit, Yugi. He was the Pharaoh who bravely sacrificed himself to save our world. All of Egypt was heartbroken, but it was necessary. At least in his eyes."

"How do you know all of this?" Yugi asked, voicing the thoughts of both the Pharaoh and himself.

"Has it not been made clear yet? I was there Yugi. 5000 years ago, when the Pharaoh stopped me from making the sacrifice. Foolish mistake. I had lived long enough and he knew it. He was so young.." A tear formed and Yugi opened his mouth to speak but Savra cut him off, "Now, Father, I believe we were playing a little game?"

"My turn. I promise to make this quick for you Savra-Dear. I place one card face down and a monster in defense mode. The monster was face down so Savra smirked and drew a card.

"My turn." She drew Reveal. "I play the magic card Reveal, causing every card you play for the rest of the game to be face up, so be a dear and flip those two cards for me." He did and she saw the Dark Rabbit with the trap Mirror Force. "I then activate Syan Prince's special power, which clears one trap card of my choosing. Now remove that Mirror Force please." He growled in frustration.

"I sacrifice Dark Rabbit to bring forth Caius The Shadow Monarch! (2400/1000) I then use his special power to remove your Syan prince." Savra was glad he was a light creature, otherwise she would have suffered 1000 damage.

Savra drew White-Eyes Black Dragon. Thankfully he required no sacrifice, as did another of her brothers. "I play White-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode. (2200/1800) Now attack his Caius and destroy it!" The dragon sent a ball of fire at the creature.

"Foolish girl!" Her father exclaimed when the smoke began to settle, "Your creature wasn't strong enough."

"Guess again. Because I was the player of the card, my brother's overprotective nature set in, raising his attack by 800!" (3000/1800) Pegasus' points dropped to 1200.

"Impressive. My turn." Savra was simply thankful that he had not yet drawn Toon World. "I summon the Dragon Capture Jar in defense mode. Now capture that beast!"

"!" Savra shrieked as the dragon's roar reached her. She placed a hand to her head and wrapped her deck arm around her stomach.

"Since you seem to have a connection to your creatures, would you be willing to destroy them? I summon Dragon Piper." Savra chuckled.

"Go ahead, take him. I don't think you will like the results. My turn. I play Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2900/2000) in attack mode and place one card face down. Don't forget his attack increase. Your move."

"Well now, it seems your dragon is now under my control, shall we take another?" The dragon burst from the Dragon Capture Jar, destroying it in the process. "I see your dragon was hard to control. No matter. Not being able to take another dragon for a few turns will not phase me. The White-Eyes Black Dragon suddenly lowered its head. "Attack Red-Eyes!" The dragon sent a half-hearted fire ball at Red-Eyes, which didn't even damage it.

"You also activated my trap, Yearning Heart, which allows me to pick one card in your control and place it in my deck. I will take my White-Eyes now."

"But how.. He was stronger than the Red-Eyes!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"No. Since the dragon still recognized family, he lowered attack points, even if he was in your control. I told you that you wouldn't like the results of taking my family!"

"Family?" Joey questioned. "Is she that close to the cards?"

"No, Joseph. I shall explain my reasoning another day." Savra said.

"Joseph?" Tristan questioned.

"I summon one monster face down in defense mode. Now, Red-Eyes, attack Dark Rabbit!" The Rabbit was destroyed, and Pegasus' points dropped to 800. Savra was still at 2000.

"My turn. I sacrifice two cards in my hand to summon the Ultimate Gray Lion! (2850/2000) The large gray lion with a black mane and tail appeared in the field. "Attack the face down monster!" Savra's points dropped to 950. She ground her teeth. "And for every monster that the Gray Lion destroys, he gains 100 attack points." (2850-2950)

"I can't even follow this. They have so many monsters that no one has heard of." Joey muttered.

"Next turn, my Lion will destroy your precious Red-Eyes."

"I don't think so. I sacrifice Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! This dragon has the same stats," A larger dragon appeared on the field, "But gains 300 attack points for every dragon in my graveyard. (3100/2000) Now, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack and destroy the Ultimate Gray Lion!" The lion disappeared and Pegasus' lifepoints fell to 550.

"I play the Dark Sabbi and equip the Iron Shield, raising the attack by 400." A creature that appeared to be the mix of a dragon and dog appeared. (3400/2800) "Destroy her Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Savra's points dropped to 650.

She placed the White-Eyes Blue Dragon in defense mode face down. "I play one card in defense mode and Green-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode. Watch out, because Lupa is my most protective brother." The dragon appeared, before turning and snarling at Savra. "My brother. I am _so_ sorry about what happened. Please forgive me, we must work as a team." The dragon snorted and nudged Savra, licking her face before turning and roaring at Pegasus. "Lupa is the most powerful dragon in existence, even stronger than his Blue-Eyed brother. He holds 3800 attack points and 3200 defense. Plus, since he is in my control it raises to 4400 attack. I then end my turn." She now had a sky and an earth type monster on the field. All she needs is a fire and water to perform the ritual.

"I play two cards in defense mode and activate the magic card Trials, which lowers your lifepoints by 500. You only have 150 left, Savra. Do you really think that your dragons can save you when I play Swords of Revealing Light?" The swords fell and the dragon roared in protest.

"My turn, I take it? The swords do not harm my plan. They can still be sacrificed." Lupa turned his head and sent a warning puff of smoke at the girl. "Sorry, Lupa." He growled in annoyance.

"Sorry my ass." He growled and Savra gasped.

"Lupa, watch your language!" He rolled his eyes and her friends yelled in encouragement, the Pharaoh amused by the situation. "Father, I know that next turn you would have played your second Trials card, so I will not let us get that far. This is the last turn of the match. I play The Black-Eyes Red Dragon (2400/2000) and The Blue-Eyes White Dragon. (3000/2500) Both in attack. I them switch Lupa to defense mode. Notice how I have the opposites of Fire and Water in attack mode, and Air and Earth in defense. I then sacrifice these dragons and 100 life points to summon the Dragon Queen!" She slammed the ritual card down. "To summon the Dragon Queen one must be gifted with the speech of dragons, allowing them to read the text at the bottom of the card.

_"Dragon Queen, _

_Lord Of Dragons and Elements alike. _

_I offer these sacrifices _

_Of Water and Fire. _

_Of Earth and Sky. _

_Two Dark and Light._

_ Hear the cry your children call, _

_summoning you to this world."_ Savra felt the room shake as roof cracked, A shining white light spilling through. "You try to win the duels with the Millennium Eye, the Dragon Queen will show you just how powerful these creatures can really be!" The light took form of a woman, whose long black hair partly hid bright green eyes. A long but delicate nose and bright red lips completed the intimidating look, along with the snow white skin.

"But.. That's not possible!" Her father shrieked, almost dropping his cards.

"No way." Tristan breathed as Yugi nodded.

"Savra _is_ the Dragon Queen." He confirmed everyone's thoughts.

"Dragon Queen, (?/?) attack!" Both of his defense creatures were wiped out as the Dragon queen roared, lifting her hands and summoning a ball of energy, filled with fire, water, air, and earth. His points dropped to 0 as the Queen's eyes glowed with energy before she vanished as the duel ended. Her father was thrown back by the force of the attack, and Savra swayed slightly on her feet.

"Father, I win. Now release their souls!" He looked up with a smirk.

"We never agreed on any terms. Certainly not their release." Savra let out a roar, her eyes practically glowing as she stood to her full height.

"Yugi, make it to the finals and wipe him out. I believe in you and the Pharaoh." Yugi nodded.

"But first we want some answers!" Joey yelled.

"Of course. Meet me in the hallways by the arena. I have somewhere we can speak."

* * *

Shawn Spencer: Good morning detectives, collecting money for the Policeman's ball?

Carlton Lassiter: We don't have balls.

Shawn Spencer: I honestly have no response to that.

-Psych

Thanks for reading! Please review and follow!


	6. The Dragon Queen: Chapter 6

This chapter is for the AMAZING pinoychick101 who is one of my first reviewers and just plain awesome.

* * *

"So I guess I should start from the beginning. A lot has happened in these past days." The group nodded.

"The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle also wants to know how you can see him." Yugi added.

"I am not sure exactly why I can see my Pharaoh, but I am glad that I can."

"Why do you call him 'My Pharaoh?" Joey asked.

"Because that is what he is. In Egypt 5000 years ago he was our Pharaoh."

"So you were alive back then? How?" Tristan asked in wonder.

Savra chuckled. "I had hoped my secret would stay hidden longer, but I suppose time is catching up with me. I am much older than Egypt, almost 10,000 years."

"How is that possible?" Tea questioned.

"I'm not sure how to put this.. There is a reason I refer to my dragons as my Brothers and Sisters, I am only in a human form. I would show my true form, but I fear the consequences."

The group stared in silence. "What was it you said about a Millennium Item?" Savra hummed and allowed her Hourglass to take its true form.

"The eighth Millennium Item. I thought there were only seven!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Just as we wanted. This Hourglass is one of the most powerful items. I will not go into its details, however."

"If you are Savra Pegasus, how are you 10,000? Wouldn't your father notice that he was over 10,000 years old?" Tea questioned.

"A few years ago Max's brother's daughter passed away. He was devastated. When I found him in a state of depression I allowed myself to grow closer to him, and eventually told him my secret. He then legally adopted me and Max didn't think a thing of it. When my old father died, Max took me in. After our little…. Adventure in Egypt when he gained his Millennium Item, we began designing cards. A cards rarity is not affected by its power, but how many reincarnations of that creature were alive in the Shadow Realm." Savra waited for the reactions, frowning when they stayed silent. "I think I have covered it all."

"How did you.. survive this long?" Yugi asked.

"When I was born I had snow white hair. I had.. complications that caused a few problems. I wouldn't have lasted a week. My parents begged the dragons, who our city worshiped as gods, to spare me, in return for whatever he wished. I was saved, my hair turned to an ebony, and the dragons followed me. They were at my side throughout my life, waiting for a time they would need me, and protecting me until then. One of these times was in Egypt, with the Pharaoh. This was when I discovered my true form, the shadow creature inside of me."

"That is.. quite the story. If everything so far with the spirit of the Puzzle hadn't happened, I wouldn't have believed a word of it." I chuckled to the small boy.

"I didn't believe it either, until my warriors appeared. That was when I ruled out insanity."

"Warriors?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. That one blue haired girl we saw, that was Sea. Most elements have a warrior. Usually I am the only one to see them, until Sea comes along…."

"Alright, this I don't believe." Tea scoffed.

I raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Really?" She gained a skeptical look but remained silent. "My warriors are always by my side, and would never harm you. Just so you are warned." Fire appeared in that instant, along with Shadow. Shadow's hood was up, concealing her face as she stood to my left. Fire was seated next to Savra, a large grin on her face, her hair sparking more than usual. "Fire, calm down before you torch something important." She flinched before her hair contained less flames.

"Sorry, My Lady." She grinned again, "I just _love_ meeting new people."

Joey held out a hand with a smile, recovering from shock. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Joey."

"Fire." She shook his hand, frowning when he pulled it back with a scream.

"Fire, when will you learn we were not built for human interaction." Fire frowned, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Sorry, Shadow." Shadow smiled. Savra went to hit her on the back of the head, the others watching in amazement as her hand passed straight through with a distortion of smoke.

"My Lady, you forget that I _am_ the shadows." Savra growled in annoyance, crossing her arms in frustration.

"This is.." Tea began.

"Insane." Tristan finished for her.

"I understand your shock, you should have seen my face the first time I had a woman on fire standing over me. I doused her with water." Savra quietly chuckled at the memory.

"And almost killed me." Fire growled.

"Almost isn't fully." Shadow mumbled. Fire rolled her eyes as Savra smiled.

"Fire, you can't be killed." The warrior scrunched up her nose, sticking out her tongue. "Yugi, are you okay?" Savra questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh- Yeah. This is just.. a lot." Savra bit her lip before whispering a few words in his ear that no one else heard but the Pharaoh. Savra saw his eyes widen and sent him a wink before Yugi forced him to take over, much to the Pharaoh's outrage.

"You can't just-Yugi-This isn't even a duel!" Savra felt a tear in her eye. "Savra? Are you alright?" She practically trembled with excitement. The Pharaoh had stood during his little fit of rage, Shadow being the only other one not sitting. His hair was rimmed with crimson rather than a more pink color, and his eyes held a slightly more red tint.

"My Pharaoh!" She cried, throwing herself at him, making him stumble back before he fell to the ground. "It has been so long!" She kept her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest. Shortly after she tensed, sitting up, and he copied her movement. She quickly brought up her hand and slapped him. "You made me wait 5,000 years. Five. Thousand. I know you cannot remember any of this, but 5,000?!" She noticed the hand spring on his check and quickly brought her lips to his.

When she finally pulled away she quickly wrapped her arms around him again.

"Uh, My Lady?" Fire chuckled as Shadow spoke. Savra looked up from where her head was in the Pharaoh's chest to see Croquet standing over her with a smirk.

"I don't think your father would like this very much." He taunted.

"Busted." Fire sang.

"No, no, no, no. I will do anything. Please don't tell him! He would try to kill me!" Croquet laughed and Joey cringed.

"I forgot, figures she knows this nutcase." Gripping the Pharaoh tighter she looked up to see the man smiling.

"I won't tell him, kid. He might kick you off the island."

"Where is my father?" She asked quietly. "I think I need to talk to him about a few things."

"That is why I am here. He wanted to see you."

"_Joy_." She mumbled. "Fire, Shadow, you two are dismissed. Alert me immediately if you see any sign of Lupa."

Shadow smiled, a slightly rare sight. "I do not think that is necessary, My Lady. I suggest you enter the dueling area again." The two warriors disappeared and the others nodded to her. Savra realized she still had her arms around Atem and smiled sheepishly, standing and offering a hand to him.

"I apologize, My Pharaoh, it has been a while, and I was not expecting to see you."

"I could tell." He muttered. When he was standing Savra again attacked him with a hug. "Perdidi te, amica mea. Vos enim nullam ideam habent. Sed tamen reliquistis me tam diu? Quomodo debes? Scio redderes, quid satis mores non teneat dominam sed exspecto. Praesertim quia tot annis." (I missed you, my love. You have no idea. But you still abandoned me for so long! How could you? I knew you would return, but you should have enough manners to not keep a lady waiting. Especially for that many years.) Her eyes widened halfway through the rant and she stepped back, once again angry. At his confused expression she groaned, throwing up her hands, "Now you don't even know Latin. Great, just great." She crossed her arms at his amused expression.

"What is so funny to you?" She growled. He moved forwards, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You are. Is amuses me, your frustration." Savra shook her head before huddling her head into his chest again.

"It always did." A throat cleared behind them.

"Ah, Yugi? You realize I called dibs on this girl years ago." Joey offered.

Atem frowned in frustration and placed his chin on her shoulder. "Well I am guessing I called dibs thousands of years ago." He paused, "Right?"

"You have no idea, My Pharaoh. But still, I am honor bound to comply with Joey. This power is a mighty one." She slipped from his grasp with a wink, smiling when he glared in frustration. Joey grinned, almost ready to clap his hands. Savra chuckled, placing a light kiss on his cheek. "Happy?" Joey placed a hand to cheek, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Completely." Savra smiled before a squeal escaped her lips as she was pulled back into the grip of the Pharaoh.

"So you were mine when I was alive in Egypt?"

Savra rolled her eyes. "Possessive much?" Atem shook his head.

"No, just curious."

"Curious my ass." She growled. "Ugh, Lupa is wearing off on me."

"Didn't you come up here for a reason?" He questioned, looking down at the area where the arena was placed below them.

She shrugged. "Well I am distracted easily."

"I can tell." He scoffed.

"Shut up." Savra muttered, pulling away and standing by the railing. "Shadow said Lupa would be here. Lupa!" She cried, hoping the dragon would be able to find her. "Lupa!" She was about to try and call again when a roar cut her off, a shadow passing over the hole in the roof that the Dragon Queen had created. "Lupa!" She joyfully cried when the miniature version of the dragon plummeted through the hole, crashing into Savra's chest, squealing with excitement. "Ah, amico fideli meo! (My faithful friend) I have missed you!" Lupa purred, cuddling his head into her neck.

"This feels so familiar." Atem murmured behind her. At that sound, Lupa tensed. Before Savra could stop him the dragon had leaped at Atem, clamping his jaws around his arm with a growl. Atem screamed and tried to shake the dragon off as Savra scoffed with amusement.

"What is that thing?!" Joey gasped, backing up. Lupa then jumped back onto Savra's shoulder, snarling at Atem and baring his teeth.

"Sorry, Pharaoh, Lupa just.. remembers his past in Egypt." Atem clutched his hand to his chest and glared at the creature.

"What did I do?" Atem questioned. Savra smiled fondly as Lupa licked her cheek.

"It would take too long to explain.." Savra trailed off before continuing, "I should go see my father now."

"I don't think that is a very good idea." Atem warned.

Joey nodded, "Yeah, who knows what that creep will do."

Savra shook her head. "My father is a good man, simply… misguided at the moment. Maybe if I speak to him I will be able to end this madness." Atem pulled her into his chest.

"Be careful." Savra nodded and tapped his nose.

"I think Yugi would appreciate his body back." Atem sighed and mumbled,

"Do I have to?" Savra shook her head at his childness and lightly hit the back of his head.

"Oh, grow up. I have a feeling I will see you soon." He slowly nodded and Savra turned to Joey, "Have fun dealing with him while I am gone." She lightly kissed Atem's cheek before dashing off, Lupa landing on her shoulder once again.

After a few turns in the hallway she arrived at the room where her father was seated at the end of a long table, a glass of wine in his hand.

"Savra-Dear, you have quite a bit of explaining to do."

* * *

**Ross:** Hey, Mon, it was really nice of you to loan Rachel your car so she could go get the cake.  
**Monica:** It was so nice of her to pull my hair till I dropped the key.

-Friends

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!

~Kay~


	7. The Dragon Queen: Chapter 7

Enjoy the chapter! Sorry it took so long to post this!

pinoychick101: Thanks so much! Glad you enjoy the story my lovely reviewer! No, they did not speak Latin, that is just Savra's favorite language, and she taught it to Atem. Yes that explanation will be there, but not for a chapter or two. thanks for waiting!

* * *

**_The Dragon Queen_**

_Chapter Seven_

Savra told her father only that she held the eighth Millennium Item, and that it gave her a strange connection to the cards. She felt terrible lying, but she couldn't stand to see his reaction if she told him the entire truth.

"We will have to discuss more on the matter another time, Savra. The dinner is soon, and I advise you get ready soon." Savra nodded to her father and left the room, almost shaking with nervousness.

"How did it go?" The voice caused Savra to jump in fright, and she turned to see Atem leaning against the wall next to the door.

"For the sake of Ra, _never_ do that to me again." Savra punched his arm with a playful glare. "And it went fine, thank you very much. When are you going to give Yugi his body back? Poor kid, has to be stuck with you as a spirit."

Atem frowned and crossed his arms, "Hey, he had his body while you and your father were talking, but since apparently I am now just appearing when we are not in a duel I thought I should be here in case something went wrong." Savra nodded.

"Thanks, I guess." Savra smiled before looking around. "Have you seen Lupa? He left my shoulder when I talked to my father and now I can't find him. Damn dragon never listens to what I say."

Atem chuckled, "Let me guess, he is the eldest?" Savra shook her head.

"Second eldest. The eldest is… well… a brother I don't see very often." Savra smiled at fond memories, barely stopping herself from living yet another one.

"Alright. We should get going, the dinner is soon." Savra's eyes widened.

"Oh, I forgot about that! I have to get ready!" She sprinted down the hallway, hearing Atem's laughter behind her.

Once dressed in a dark purple dress that fell to her knees (The Pharaoh's color) Savra left her room and ran down to the dining hall, Atem meeting her halfway and grabbing her waist.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear as his arms stayed around her waist, his breath tickling her neck.

"I know. This is your color after all." He hummed into her neck and Savra pulled away, taking his hand and pulling him through the doors, taking the seat next to him as the others came in. Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Bandit Keith, and Bakura all sat down at the table around Savra, who was stuck at the head of the table. With boredom Savra reached down from her slightly taller chair and ran her hand through Yugi's hair.

"No offense, but why do you keep letting him take over? Does it not scare you?" She wondered this truthfully, although she knew what her answer would be.

"It doesn't scare me, because I know how much you mean to him. He doesn't fully remember you, but he feels like he should stay near you, he can't explain it."

Savra hummed in acknowledgement. "Thank you. You have very fluffy hair, you know." Yugi blushed lightly.

"Umm, thanks?" Savra chuckled at the confusion that crossed Yugi's face before the soup was brought in and the group began eating. Oh, when they found out..

"Ah!" Apparently Joey was the first to find the small object. He held up his spoon with a hollow ball on it. An eye of Horus decorated the outside of it. "What is this! This is just cruel, Savra! You don't mess with a man's food!" Savra chuckled.

"Actually.. wait. That was my idea. You're welcome, Joey." Mai, Yugi, and Keith all held up the spheres.

"Care to explain?" Mai asked with a raised eyebrow. Savra smirked.

"If each of you will open them, you will find that each has a letter written on it. The computer will then randomly generate pairs for the finals. The winner of each duel will then advance to the finals and face each other. The winner will then be announced as the winner of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. In order to participate in each duel you must show either the Glory of the Kings Hand, or the Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand." She held up the cards as an example. The four duelists read their numbers, and soon after the screen displayed the first duels.

"A will play against B, and C against D." Croquet announced.

"So original." Savra muttered. Yugi chuckled and Savra flicked a strand of his hair as I signal to shut up.

"Mai Valentine against Yugi Moto, and Joey Wheeler against Bandit Keith." Savra nodded.

"Thank you, Croquet." The man nodded, going back to his job as head of security.

"Well, finish your dinners and get some sleep, you will need it for tomorrow." Savra informed the group. Everyone nodded, finishing off their dinners and leaving the room together.

"Good luck." She added. "Well, that went well enough." She sighed to Croquet who was waiting for her to leave. "You don't have to wait there like a puppy, you know." She reminded in a teasing tone.

"It is what your father wishes, Ma'am." She groaned in annoyance.

"Drop the formalities, please. You know how much I hate that." People using names such as 'Ma'am' reminded Savra of Egypt in dangerous ways. The only ones who ever got away with it were her warriors. Savra had tried to talk them out of it, but it was pointless.

"Of course, Ma-Miss Pegasus." Savra raised an eyebrow. "Savra?" She nodded.

"Better." She chuckled lightly, stepping from the room and walking back to her own room.

The sight that greeted her when she opened the door made her blood run cold.

"Lupa!" She scolded before quieting her voice. "Lupa! What have you done!?" Her black and white bed, sheets, and pillows were torn apart and thrown across the room. Feathers and cotton slowly drifted to the floor as Lupa sat on the floor, a feather sticking from his mouth and an innocent look in his wide eyes. "Lupa!"

He wiggled his nose before sneezing, throwing himself back with the force. Savra couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto her face.

"You know it is impossible to stay mad at me." He taunted.

"Yes, you are too cute." He froze, glaring at Savra.

"What did you just call me, girl?"

"You heard me. And you better clean this up. Do you want me to call Shadow? Remember what happened last time you met her?" Savra smirked at Lupa's face.

"But how am I supposed to clean it? I don't have fingers!" He shrieked.

Savra shrugged, "Figure it out." Lupa growled in annoyance, muttering curses under his breath.

"Lupa! Watch the language before I tell Shadow." The dragon frowned.

"Well, how am I supposed to clean this?" Savra groaned in frustration

"Fine! I'll do it for you. Lazy little lizard." She grumbled. Lupa grinned up at Savra before leaping onto her shoulder. Savra sighed, stroking Lupa's head before sitting on her bed, allowing herself to be pulled into another memory.

_"Are you a goddess?" Atem questioned suddenly. The two were in one of the many sanctuaries they had throughout the palace, hidden places where no one could find them._

_"Why would you ask?" Savra replied with a chuckle, almost expecting to hear her father's voice in her head. He didn't pop in often, but it was quite amusing when he did._

_"Well, you are powerful, you seem to almost glow with it, as many would expect of a goddess. Not to mention the dragons." Savra smiled, humming in appreciation._

_"I am not a goddess as of now, though my father is a god."_

_"Do not reveal too much." Her father's voice chimed in._

_'Yes, yes, I know.'_

_"What do you mean, not a goddess yet?"_

_"I was born a goddess; my father is Ra the sun god. I have not achieved my full status as a goddess yet, though I hope I will one day. That is how I possess most of my abilities."_

_"Such as..." Atem trailed off, trying to get Savra to admit as much as possible. She hardly ever revealed anything about her past, to anyone._

_"My connection with the creatures from the Shadow Games. My eighth Millennium Item was created for me to keep balance, your father thought it was a wise decision, and I agree."_

_"You were here back then?" Savra bit her lip._

_"Kind of. I was.. then I left, waited a decade, and came back. Since I looked the same age I changed my name and have been living as Savra since. You cannot tell your father any of this!" Atem nodded._

_"Then what was your old name?" Savra smiled._

_"How did I know you would ask that? I cannot reveal such information, and for this I apologize. No one that is alive today knows my true name, and everyone here thinks I am the daughter of the one they met long ago. Even your father would never reveal that information to you."_

_Atem nodded slowly. So his best friend was a goddess. That was how she could connect with the creatures. "So you say a dragon is your brother?" Atem looked towards the small dragon crawling up Savra's arm._

_ "Yes. When I was born, not even the gods could help. I was born with such complications that I would have never survived. They pleaded the creatures in the Shadow Realm to help, and the dragons were the ones that answered the call. Only the main dragons are connected to me, though. Many dragons I don't even know." Atem nodded. This was a lot of information to take in._

_"That is… quite the story." Savra groaned, placing her head in her hands._

_"You don't believe me, do you?"_

_Atem scoffed, "You appeared in the middle of the desert with deathly pale skin and no other connections. How could I not believe it?" Savra smiled up at Atem._

_"Thank you. It felt so good to finally tell this to someone. I am going to go find Seto, he is supposed to train me in sword fighting starting today."_

_"You don't know sword fighting?" Atem questioned with a furrowed brow._

_"Of course I do! My culture invented the first sword, though no one knew it. I will be the one training him, considering I helped my uncle create the first one." Savra smiled proudly._

_"Good luck, he can be quite stubborn sometimes." Savra chuckled._

_"Don't worry, I can handle him." Atem nodded._

_"I have no doubt you can." Savra chuckled._

_A few minutes later, she stood in her white sash and skirt with slits up the legs allowing movement. "Seto!" She called, grabbing the priest's attention._

_"About time, Savra." He smiled. Savra was one of his closest-only-friends. Somehow she had broken through his shell, and was quite pleased with the results._

_"Shall we?" She asked, grabbing a sword and pretending as if she had no idea what to do._

_"Let us start with a fight, so we can see where you are with skill level." Savra nodded, clumsily blocking as he slowly swung to her side. After a few more of these attacks, a few people had gathered, thinking they were making easy money by betting on Seto._

_Savra smiled, waiting until the right moment. That moment came when only two people had bet on her, against everyone else. 'Prepare to get rich.' She thought, blocking another attack and stepping forward, twisting her blade and slamming the hilt of her sword into Seto's wrist, causing him to drop the blade._

_A few gasps ran through the crowd as they took in the now sword less Seto. "Beginners luck." He snarled, picking up his blade as Savra twirled hers in her hand._

_"It isn't beginners when you invented it." Without giving them time to think about her slip of words, Savra lunged at Seto, faking a fake to the left, actually swinging to his left as he arrogantly blocked his right side. She slammed her hilt into his side, just below his ribs. She then twirled, placing the tip of her sword at the back of Seto's neck._

_"That's two. Still think it is beginners luck?"_

_"Yes, because now I know you are not some old novice, and can take you down much easier." Savra laughed._

_"You wish!" He attacked first this time, and Savra smiled as she danced to the side, avoiding the blade. She performed this act again, frowning as he followed her movement, grazing her ribs with the blade._

_"Losing your touch, Seto?" This battle was slightly longer, Seto no longer underestimating Savra. She eventually saw a flaw in his footing, tripping him and pressing her blade to his throat._

_"Consider yourself lucky that I went easy on you. Ever anger me, and you won't be so lucky." Savra sheathed her sword, tossing it to a random bystander. "See you tomorrow, Seto. I am going to go find Mana. We all know she is the only one that doesn't constantly irritate me."_

* * *

Squidward: Do you have to stand so close? You're making me claustrophobic!

Patrick: What does claustrophobic mean?

Spongebob: I think it means he's afraid of Santa Claus.

Patrick: Ho, Ho,Ho!

Spongebob: Stop it, Patrick! You're scaring him!

-Spongebob Squarepants

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Some secrets revealed about Savra.

~Kay~


End file.
